only mine
by Daneil
Summary: after 12 years, he came back with no worries, but discovering the truth, and the pain that he caused by leaving, and other bad moments that faced his special one, he promised not to leave ever again. the summery is not that good, read to know more. sasunaru, one-shot.


**A/N: another random one-shot fiction, you might think that it's a mess, so I apologize now for messing up, and if you liked it, thank you very much, you are the best.**

**Enjoy reading~ -^_^-**

It was raining so hard, the empty streets were shining because of the rain, no one was around, it was so cold, he expected to see his friends crying from happiness to see him back, he thought that many people missed him, but no one was around, no one noticed or recognized him, he was forgotten long time ago.

It has been twelve years already, enough time to erase everything in the past, enough time to move on from all feelings, Sasuke was sure that everyone moved on, except him, he couldn't forget, that's why he came back, but what now? He has no one to go back to, he was alone..again.

As he walked in the street, with his black umbrella protecting him from the rain and from getting wet, he spotted a women under a street light, she was without an umbrella nor a coat, she had long blond hair that fell to her waist, her face was covered by her long blond bangs, she was soaked.

'What is she doing' thought Sasuke, he continued scanning her figure in the dark street, her pink short dress had a turtle neck and it was sleeveless, he looked lower and noticed her flat chest.

'Why do I care' thought Sasuke, his face started burning already, 'get it together Sasuke'

He looked lower to her waist and mumbled "perfect built", he didn't notice himself saying it though, he was so focused on the great figure in front of him, her dress stopped right above her knees revealing a slim tanned leg, he cocked his head when it reminded him of something, well actually someone, he noticed then that she wasn't wearing a shoes.

'Is she in her right mind' Sasuke couldn't stand and watch anymore, this woman might die if he left her here; he walked toward her slowly and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide when the women turned around, he wanted to talk, but nothing came out, his lips were parted ready to let out a voice, but his vocal cords let him down, she was someone he knew, someone close to him, and someone who isn't a women but a man.

The women who was actually a man was shocked too, she (he) looked away avoiding the other's eyes.

"What do you want? Stay away" her (his) voice was weak and shaky, she (he) was crying, here, alone. Sasuke was surprised by the respond, if she (he) forgot him then it's better to go with the flow, it's not nice to open other people's old wounds, and it might be better for her (him) at least.

"Why are you here alone? It's dangerous, and where is your shoes?" Sasuke never imagined himself asking too many questions in one sentence, this was one of the rarely times, but it was an expected thing from him, this girl (boy) was his best friend, in the past, she (he) was so cheerful, so seeing her (him) in this state worried him.

"None of your business" she (he) was about to leave when a hand grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her back, their bodies were closer than few minutes ago.

"Don't go, Naruto" finally, Sasuke was able to call Naruto by his name, he didn't want them to part again, the power of friendship worked on him.

He was still holding the blond, his eyes looking at the other's, he wanted to make up for the last twelve years, he caused a lot of trouble for the blond when he left, he made a lot of mistakes, he knew he have been untrue, and he wanted to make it up to him now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his crystal blue eye; his eyes were full of pain. Sasuke let go of Naruto's elbow then held his wrist and dragged him along the road.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Naruto struggled to get out of Sasuke's strong grasp, but he failed; they passed by several buildings and stopped in front of a famous luxurious hotel in Konoha, Sasuke got his card from the reception and got into the elevator still holding the blonds' wrist.

He didn't look at Naruto, but he was sure that Naruto was so curios and in less than five seconds he'll start asking him a lot of questions.

'3..' Sasuke started counting in his mind '2...' He prepared his ears because he knew how loud Naruto can get when he is mad or annoyed '1'

"Seriously where are you taking me? It's not right ya know, I mean how can you take a girl you barely know to a hotel? And you are crushing my bones, I really don't understand why would someone be interested in me, I am not a girl, so why-" Naruto stopped whining when he noticed what he just said, he was supposed to be a girl that Sasuke doesn't know, but he just confirmed that he is a boy, he is in a big trouble now.

Sasuke stopped in front of a door that had the number 2032 printed on it with gold, it wasn't a real gold, but it was polished in a way that would make it look real. Sasuke unlocked the door (using the card) and walked in with Naruto following him; he finally turned around and looked at the blond.

"Switch on the lights" said Naruto with a low voice, he didn't look up at the raven, he should leave, he should go back, but he was too afraid to do that, something and someone was patiently waiting for him, something unpleasing.

Sasuke didn't do what he was asked to do, he was busy thinking about how can he make it up for Naruto, he had no plan in mind, he was still confused, why was Naruto in a dress? And why was he crying? And Naruto was alone, he was always surrounded by his friends, but just few minutes ago he was crying and no one of his friends was with him to comfort him, just thinking about it made Sasuke really mad, he was gone, so his friend was supposed to be with him in his place.

"TEME SWITCH ON THE LIGHTS, you are..scaring me" Sasuke was taken back to the present by the sound of the blond, but the last part was whispered for some reason, Sasuke pulled the blond into a tight hug, his hand around Naruto's shoulders and his face buried in his neck.

"I have a lot of questions, I can't hide anything anymore, I can't console my feelings; will you listen and answer me?" Sasuke's voice was full of emotions, different emotions that Naruto wasn't used to, he never saw or imagined Sasuke in this state, it was new to him, he thought that he can only be a bastard who doesn't care about others, but it was the total opposite right now, he was...worried, worried about Naruto.

Naruto hesitated at first, but then he nodded, it won't hurt him to listen to Sasuke, won't it?

"Why were you crying? Why are you wearing a dress? Why were you alone? Where are the people who called themselves your friends?" Sasuke said all at once, he raised his head to look at the blond as he talked.

Naruto cleared his throat before starting to talk. "Do you want an honest answer? I mean you won't get mad and hit me?" Sasuke raised an eye brow then shock his head with a "No"

"Well it happened few years ago, maybe three years ago, I was looking for a job, I think the guy was watching me while looking around so he approached me and told me he has a good job for me" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke then continued "skipping what happened in the middle, he took me to an underground bar and after signing the contract, I discovered that it was a...gay bar and that I have to wear this" Naruto said pointing at his dress.

"I have been harassed by many perverted guys, I was almost raped, but a guy helped me, his name was Sai, and I have been living like that since then, I work and Sai guard me, we were like friends..no more than friends, we were like brothers"

"What about your friends?" Sasuke asked, this what was the most important part, where was his friends when he was facing this danger? Did they even notice that there was something wrong?

"No one knows, I didn't tell them, I didn't want to put them in danger"

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked again

"About that, can you forget about it?" Naruto didn't want to talk about the crying part; it was the most painful part.

"No, this is the second important thing I want to know"

Naruto sighed, he had no other choice but to say it, but this was what would drive Sasuke to the edge "Today..Sai touched me, I was surprised so I slapped him and ran away, and then you showed up" Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at it, it took him few minutes before he calmed down a bit, he hugged the blond once again, but more tightly, afraid of losing him, Naruto was suffering all these years and enduring alone, but this is the end, he won't leave the blond ever again, he'll stay by his side and protect him.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke remembered that Naruto's clothes were wet, he led him to his bedroom, but this time he switched on the lights, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue hoodie and a skinny jeans, he gave it to the blond and pointed toward a door in the room.

"Take a shower and I'll make you dinner" Sasuke said then left the room.

'Could he be mad?' thought Naruto worriedly.

Naruto looked around the room and spotted the bag that was almost full of clothes, 'so he arrived today' thought Naruto then walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke watched as the blond walked into the living room with his hands in his front pockets, he took his seat on the couch and waited for Sasuke to join him, he was deep in thoughts, he still didn't understand Sasuke's behavior few minutes ago, and he wanted to know what happened to him during the twelve years he spent out of Konoha.

When he was about to call Sasuke, Sasuke came with two plates in his hand, they ate silently until Naruto decided to break the silence first.

"Sasuke where were you? I mean where you went to when you left Konoha"

"Otagakeru"

"Why?" Naruto abandoned his food to concentrate with Sasuke, he wasn't so interested in it; it wasn't ramen, so he didn't have any problem with leaving half the plate untouched.

"Just business" Sasuke couldn't tell the blond what he used to do in Otagakeru, he **didn't** want to tell him; it will only put him in danger so not telling him is better.

"Whatever, and why did you come back? Was it hard staying there? Were you alone?" Sasuke sighed and placed his plate on the coffee table, he promised himself to not hide anything from Naruto, so he have to tell him now why he came back.

"Yes, it was hard..." Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto's then continued "living without you" Naruto's heart skipped a beat, was he serious? He heard him wrong right? Sasuke would never ever say something like that to anyone, Sakura had a crush on him for years and he never said something like this to her, not even out of courtesy, but he just said it to him, he wasn't joking.

"I had regrets, I selfishly hoped that you would forgive me, I always thought about you and how will you be when I leave, but I was blinded by the thought of you not loving me and my greed for gaining power, so I acted as if I don't care, but actually, I really care, I wanted to see you, I wanted to be with you, and now I will never leave you even if you said you'll kill me I won't leave you" Sasuke was now holding Naruto's hands, he meant what he said.

Naruto lowered his head and begin thinking about what Sasuke said, he was trying to connect the words that Sasuke said in a way that he won't misunderstand, he didn't want to get high hopes for nothing, Sasuke was his best friend, and misunderstanding each other won't be good, so he have to let his mind work just for this time.

Sasuke watched as the blond frowned while thinking hard, he tried to make it as simple as he could so the blond would get it, but he still wasn't sure, he was still confused, he didn't answer Sasuke or show any kind of reaction. 'Damn why are you so stupid' thought Sasuke

He cupped Naruto's chin between his thumb and index finger, he made him look at him again, and their faces were close, their heart beats faster, but he had to do it now, because he won't have another chance.

"I love you Naruto" Naruto's eyes grew wide, this time it was so clear, what Sasuke said was so clear, and the look on his face meant that he only think of one meaning to it, he loved him, but not as a friend, he wanted to be more than just a friend, that wasn't the point, why was Naruto so fine with it? Shouldn't he be mad now? Like scream "stop joking" or "don't make fun of me", but he was just staring, as if he was waiting for more, waiting to hear more of these sweet words.

"Sa-suke" he called "I know you think it's wired and disgusting, but I can't hold my feeling in anymore" interrupted Sasuke, Sasuke noticed the tear that slide down on Naruto's cheek and stopped at his chin and disappeared between Sasuke's fingers.

"Why are you so late?" He cried, yeah, he waited for Sasuke to say it first, he didn't want to be the first one to fall in love with the other, Sasuke smiled for the first time today and hugged the blond, he then placed his soft warm lips on Naruto's, Naruto's eyes half lid, his face crimson red, his hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck, their pants wear heard as the parted, then both of them smiled.

"Let's go get some sleep, we have something to do tomorrow" Sasuke said as he led the blond to the bedroom, Naruto cocked his head in confusion, he just said we, he searched in his mind for any appointments or promises, but there was none, so where were they going?

The night was so peaceful, the new love birds sleeping soundly on the king sized bed, Sasuke's hand around Naruto's waist, and Naruto's forehead pressed against Sasuke's chest enjoying his scent every time he inhaled through his nose.

"Take me to your work place" Sasuke said all of a sudden after finishing their breakfast, Naruto was wearing one of Sasuke's clothes again, they decided before to live together, and planned to go to Naruto's house to pack his things, but there was a change of plans all of a sudden, Sasuke wanted to go to Naruto's work place then to his house.

"B-but why?" Naruto was worried, he won't go and kill everyone there right? He'll just look around then leave; he won't do anything crazy, won't he?

"Just do it, let's go" Sasuke said while pulling the blond to the door. They walked to the bar Naruto mentioned the other night, he didn't want to go because he knew what was coming, a mad manager that yells at him all the time, and a worried Sai who hasn't given up yet, and dirty looks from the perverted costumers.

Naruto walked into the underground bar with Sasuke at his side, he was right, the manager was waiting for him; he glared at him and walked toward the blond not knowing that Sasuke was with him not a costumer.

"AND YOU DARE SLAP MY FAVORITE COSTUMER, ARE YOU SANE BLONDIE? YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW" the manager yelled, Sai was standing beside him too, he bowed his head to apologize, he wasn't the type that will tell on others, but the mark that the slap left was so clear, and Naruto was the only one who hanged around Sai when he come to the bar.

Sasuke walked to the front to start his part of the show, "no he won't" the manager looked closely at Sasuke, it was obvious that he was amazed by his beautifulness, he was interested in Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and placed his hand around the blonds' waist, he can get advantage of the manager's interest.

"This boy here is MINE, and the contract, burn it" Sasuke glared as he said the "burn it" part, he meant it, and to make sure that he'll burn it, he had to lean in and whisper in the manager's ear "Taka won't be pleased if you disobeyed" at the mention of Taka the manager started trembling, he rushed to his office and showed Sasuke the contract then burnt it in front of him, he bowed his head with a nervous smile then went back to his work.

Sasuke turned his head to Sai, he was staring at the blond the whole time, and Sasuke didn't like it; so he used the power of his words on Sai too.

"And you" he said and succeeded in gaining Sai's attention, "I am warning you, touch my Naruto again and I'll make sure that you see your own limbs hanged on the wall in front of you as you die slowly"

Naruto made a disgusted look with his face, yeah he imagined it, was Sasuke this violent before? Sai remained silence, his face was expressionless, he showed a fake smile to the pair then walked away. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto and smirked.

"You always surprise me Sasuke" stated Naruto

"And I'll surprise you even more in the future Naru" Sasuke's nose and forehead touched Naruto's ones, "let's go and pack your things"

Both of them left the bar together to prepare for the future, their time has just began, they have a long way to go, and they promised to not let anything get in their way, not even their own pasts.


End file.
